Aberturas
A sequência de abertura é uma das características mais notáveis de Os Simpsons.Cada episódio de abertura varia de episódio para episódio, geralmente com um outro quadro-negro, piada do sofá e propagandas (Propagandas só a partir da 20 Temporada) Primeira Temporada( 1989-1990) A abertura começa com uma uníca nuvem que vai se dividindo, e aparece as palavras: " THE SIMPSONS", só que com um amarelo mais escuro.Em seguida a câmera entra na letra P, e aparece a usina nuclear de Springfield, o depósito de pneus, todos em cinza e alguns prédios no fundo(a animação estava meio mal-feita).Em seguida aparece a Escola Elementar de Springfield, no final de uma rua só que com as paredes cinzas.Bart escreve no quadro, só que sua letra é praticamente ilegível.O sinal toca e ele saí da escola em seu skate, mas ao redor da calçada de saida não há nenhum prédio ou construção.Logo em seguida aparece Homer na usina de Springfield manipulando uma barra de urânio, com um homem atrás comendo um sanduíche.No supermercarcado, Marge está lendo uma revista enquanto o caixa passa Maggie no código de barras, custanda $847,63.Maggie é posta em uma sacola e Marge fica aliviada. Lisa está tocando seu saxofone,Milhouse um trompete e sherri e Terri estão tocando flauta(Porém houve um erro grave pois Lisa está com o dobro do tamanho de Milhouse), e de repente não toca como o professor manda. Ele pede para sair da sala, então se levanta e vai dançando e tocando seu saxofone até a porta. Homer está dirigindo, quando joga a barra de urânio na rua(outro erro, pois os pneus do carro de Homer estão com o dobro do tamanho normal). Aparece Bart com o seu skate, passa por um ponto de ônibus, e pega a placa escrito "BUS", o ônibus passa direto e os passageiros aparecem correndo atrás dele( Há um passageiro qe é bem parecido com Bart, só que adulto).Aparece o carro de Marge que quase atropela os passageiros do ônibus. Maggie está brincando com seu volante de brinquedo, só que dá a impressão que ela está dirigindo o carro de Marge. Depois Lisa volta para casa em uma bicicleta, com seu sazofone e uma pilha de livros. Ela é a primerira a chegar em casa, largando a bicicleta na garagem, e entrando dentro de casa.Logo em seguida Homer chega em seu carro com Bart pulando com seu skate em cima dele, e quando Homer sai do carro ele quase é atropelado por Marge. Depois da Couch Gag (vária acada episódio) é apresentado os créditos"Created by Matt Groening" e "Devoleped By James L. Brooks, Matt Groenning e San Simon" em uma televisão marrom (provavelmente de madeira). Segunda - Vigésima Temporada( 1990-2008) A abertura começa com nuvens cúmulos se movimentando. Entre elas surgem as palavras "THE SIMPSONS", em amarelo. A câmera dá zoom até entrar na cidade de Springfield, passando pela Usina Nuclear de Springfield e as casas ao longe, ela chega à Escola Primária de Springfield. Quando a câmera se aproxima de uma janela, Bart aparece escrevendo no quadro-negro frases repetidas, efeito de um castigo aplicado a ele. O sinal da escola toca e ele, sem terminar a última frase, vai embora em seu skate. As frases sempre variam a cada episódio.Logo depois, aparece Homer, manipulando uma barra de urânio com uma roupa protetora. É tocada a campainha e Homer sai, mas a barra voa e cai nas costas dele.No supermercado, Marge está lendo uma revista enquanto o caixa, sem querer, passa Maggie no leitor de código de barras, custando $847.63 (preço da criação anual de um bebê naquela época). Maggie é posta numa sacola e Marge a procura, suspirando quando encontra. Lisa está tocando seu saxofone, Milhouse está tocando um trompete, Sherri e Terri estão tocando flautas, e de repente não toca conforme seu professor manda. Ele pede que ela saia, então ela se levanta e vai dançando até a porta tocando ainda seu saxofone. A música sempre varia a cada episódio. Homer está dirigindo quando joga a barra de urânio na rua. Bart está andando na calçada de skate e ziguezagueia pelas pessoas na rua, até que atravessa a rua (é advertido pelo Chefe Wiggum por atravessar sem olhar para os dois lados) e aparece o carro de Marge. Maggie está brincando com um volante de brinquedo. Só ela é mostrada, dando a impressão de que ela está dirigindo, mas a câmera dá um zoom out e mostra Marge dirigindo. As duas buzinam ao mesmo tempo. Então a câmera dá um rápido pan mostrando os habitantes( apesar de Maude Flanders estar morta, ela é mostrada nas aberturas antigas, depois da 11( temporada) até mostrar a casa dos Simpsons. Homer estaciona e Lisa passa com sua bicicleta perto dele, ele fala "D'oh!" e depois grita com o carro da Marge ( enquanto dá um enorme pulo)aparecendo e vai correndo até a porta. Começa então a couch gag: a cada episódio eles sentam no sofá, de maneiras sempre malucas. Uma televisão aparece divulgando os créditos principais: Created by Matt Groening e Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon. Vigésima temporada - Presente(2009-) A Abertura clássica foi refeita, pois apartir da temporada 20 os episódios dos simpsons passaram a ser produzidos em HD.Algo ou alguém passa entre as nuvens e o nome do desenho. Já passaram um urubú, Dr. Frink, Homer...É mostrada a Usina Nuclear de Springfield. No fundo, alguns pneus queimados e uma visão geral da cidade. A câmera se aproxima e mostra duas crianças (Jimbo e Dolph) arrancando a cabeça da estátua do fundador da cidade (Jedediah Springfield), que cai em cima do Ralph Wiggum.A câmera se dirige à Escola Primária de Springfield, enquanto passa por um outdoor com propagandas diferentes a cada episódio. A frase que Bart escreve é como na antiga abertura,porém, na sala de aula, há uma foto de Homer Astronauta.Após o sinal e ele vai embora de skate, pulando em cima de folhas secas que o Willie estava amontoando. Mas debaixo delas, estava Barney, que arrota quando Bart pisa em cima dele.Enquanto Homer manipula a barra de urânio, Carl e Lenny se acidentam após o segundo colocar de uma placa que mostra o número de dias sem acidentes na usina (3 dias).No supermercado, há um flash que mostra Selma e Patty Bouvier, irmãs de Marge. Desta vez, quando Maggie é passada no leitor de código de barras, passa a custar o subtotal de $486,52. Na sacola, Maggie avista seu rival, o bebê Gerald, ao qual "declara guerra".Lisa, por sua vez, ainda toca saxofone sem conformidade com o que é tocado pelos alunos. Nesta cena, um flash mostra as irmãs Sherri e Terri jogando um minigame, ao invés de tocar flauta, como nas outras aberturas. Detalhe: à esquerda do corredor de saída da sala de música aparecem duas claves de sol, em vez de uma clave de sol e uma clave de fáQuando Homer se livra da barra de urânio, Otto a ingere. Bart passa pelas Tv's do Krusty, que agora são de plasma e continua ziguezagueando entre as pessoas, como Sideshow Bob, que tenta esfaqueá-lo, Apu e seus 8 filhos, Moe, Texano Rico( está atirando para cima) e Chefe Wiggum.Quando o carro de Marge passa pela rua, o Sr.Hans Moleman abre a tampa do esgoto e Marge passa por cima dele.No carro de Marge, é revelada Maggie, enquanto ela mexe o volante da sua cadeirinha. A dona-de-casa dá uma carona a Abraham Simpson, que se assusta quando as duas buzinam e derruba a dentadura.Ao chegar em casa, Homer é atropelado pelo carro da esposa, que estava falando ao celular o que leva ele a quebrar a porta da garagem.Como anteriormente, varia de episódio para episódio.Uma televisão em formato widescreen FULL HD mostra os créditos principais: Created by Matt Groening e Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon. Ela cai e se quebra, deixando apenas os restos da instalção como os cabos da televisão(em certos episódios) Veja na imagem uma comparação do panorama final, da abertura antiga e da nova. 750px Aqui a abertura completa: 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.png 9.jpg 10 HD.jpg 13.jpg 14.png 17.png 18.jpg 19.png 21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.jpg 26.png 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.png 31hd.jpg 32.jpg Aberturas Especiais 'Os Simpsons, O Filme' Em Os Simpsons - O Filme, a abertura é bem diferente. Quando aparecem as nuvens e "THE SIMPSONS" em amarelo, aparece o Professor Frink pilotando uma de suas invenções que segura uma faixa escrita "MOVIE". Ele fala Moo-vie! On the big screen! (na dublagem brasileira, Um filme de cinema!). Em vez de a câmera entrar no "P" de "SIMPSONS" entra no "O" de "MOVIE". Aparecem vários lugares de Springfield em pop-up (as imagens vão saltando): a Usina Nuclear, a Central Elétrica, o Observatório Astronômico do Prof. Frink, a Prisão de Springfield e o Springfield Gorge (cânion). Aparece a mansão do Sr. Burns e Smithers colocando pasta de dente na escova do chefe. Por causa do peso extra da porção, Burns cai (ironizando o fato de ele ser muito magro). Rapidamente a câmera passa pelo Bar do Moe e mostra o Kwik-E-Mart, onde vemos Apu falsificando a data de validade de um de seus produtos (2006 para 2008). Rapidamente mostra-se a Escola Primária de Springfield onde Jimbo, Dolph e Kerney estão agarrando Martin Prince pela cueca e colocando-o no mastro. Em seguida, mostra Bart escrevendo "Não vou baixar cópia pirata deste filme" (original: I will not illegally download this film, como uma mensagem antipirataria). Em seguida começa o show da banda Green Day. Livre action Em 2006 um site chamado SKY ONE do Reino Unido decidiu fazer uma abertura especial para os fãs dos Simpsons uma abertura em Livre Action, eles postaram a abertura no You Tube, a abertura deu o que falar pelas redes sociais pela perfeição e pela sincronia com a abertura normal da Série, a abertura ficou tão boa que Matt Groening criador da série decidiu incorpora-lo como abertura do episódio Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa da 17 Temporada da série. center|358px|abertura humana dos Simpsons 'Natal' 700px Uma versão de Natal com temas foi animada para "Kill Gil: Vols 1 e 2." E mais tarde re-exibido com "As queimaduras e as Abelhas". Ela começa com duas linhas de instrumental "A árvore de natal" e, em seguida, a música tema normal começa. Esta versão é semelhante à versão normal, exceto por algumas diferenças chaves: *Todo o exterior é coberto com neve *O skate de Bart foi substituído por uma prancha de snowboard *Todos estão vestindo roupas de inverno *O Sr. Burns e Smithers foram substituídos por um Burns Scrooge-esque e Espírito de Smithers Marley-esque, e há vários banners de Natal na planta *O solo de saxofone de Lisa é uma versão de jazz de "Deck the Halls" *Murphy Gengivas Sangrentas, que hoje é falecido, foi substituído por Jasper em uma fantasia de Papai Noel. Maude Flanders, no entanto, permanece na panela em Springfield, apesar de estar morta. *No supermercado com Marge e Maggie e a sequência do carro, infelizmente, foram cortadas No final, a família se senta no sofá e, em seguida, a câmera tira a revelar que a família se refletiu em um enfeite de Natal, que repousa sobre uma árvore de Natal. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8 Christmas.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13Christmas.jpg 'Casa na árvore dos horrores IX' O episódio começa com Bart em sua punição diária,mas em vez de giz Bart escreve com sangue mergulhando seu pincel em uma abobora-lanterna escrevendo a seguite frase:Os Simpsons Especial do dia das bruxas IX,quando o sinal toca ele larga seu pincel no chão e sai correndo da escola.Em casa,Homer abre a garagem,Bart vai pular com seu skate em cima do carro e quebra o pescoço,Lisa em sua bicicleta tropeça no corpo de Bart e bate com a cara na parede,Marge e Maggie chegam e Homer sai correndo mas dessa vez Homer é atropelado e morre.No sofá estão Freddie Kruege e Jason Voorhees,Freddie diz para Jason que Os Simpsons já deveriam ter chegado e Jason balança os ombros e diz:e vai fazer o que? BartBlackboardHalloweenSpecial.jpg HomerGarageTHOHIX.png HomerRunningTHOIX.png 09-A casa da árvore dos horrores IXX.jpg 09-A casa da árvore dos horrores IX.jpg 'Os Thompsons' Durante o episódio A ameaça da 5ª Temporada, os Simpsons participam do programa de remanejamento de vítimas, do FBI. A partir daí começam a se chamar os Thompsons, para esconder sua verdadeira identidade, então é mostrada uma abertura no meio do episódio: SimpsonsTitleThompsons.png TownSwoopS5E2Parody.png DrivewayS5E2Parody.png CouchGagS05E02Parody01.jpg CouchGagS05E02Parody02.jpg 'Os Forasteiros' Durante o episódio Ausência Prolongada da 23ª Temporada, os Simpsons foram expulsos de Springfield, sem ter onde morar por que a fama dele já havia se espalhado por todas as cidades dos E.U.A., eles sem ter para onde ir foram morar em um acampamento de pessoas rejeitadas pela sociedade chamados de forasteiros. center|358px| Segunda Abertura dos Simpsons no episódio 500! 'Tik Tok' Na abertura de "Ao Vigia com Carinho" (21ª temp.), os personagens dos Simpsons dublam a música da cantora Ke$ha "Tik Tok", como parte da "Fox Rocks", evento no canal FOX. Este é o primeiro episódio, que não apresenta a música tema original na seqüência de abertura. A seqüência apresenta os personagens realizando ações que se relacionam com a letra da canção, como Lisa acordando, Milhouse, jardineiro Willie escovando os dentes com uma garrafa de uísque. As cenas da seqüência de abertura padrão são editadas e alteradas, como o Sr. Largo cantando e dançando para fora da sala de música, vários personagens dançando durante uma "viagem" à Springfield, Homer e Marge correndo pela porta da frente do "Terraço Sempre Verde 742". Quando a família Simpson chega na sala e senta no sofá, são levantados no ar por vários outros personagens que festejam na sala de televisão. Tik Tok 1.jpg Tik Tok 2.jpg Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução Categoria:Tradução Destaque Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens Categoria:artigos grandes